What Brought Us To This
by NewLight 30
Summary: In the time of the feudal era. China is on the verge of war against a powerful enemy that wants to destroy everything that the Royal Li family has. In order to defeat this enemy they need help but to show union a marriage between both the prince of China and the princess must happen...
1. Chapter 1 : So it begins

**_Hello everyone. It's been a million years since I last posted anything but I thought I'd give it a go. Wish me luck._**

 ** _Summary: taking place in feudal time ( 18th century ) China is about to prepare for war when an enemy returns wanting to destroy everything. Even with a great army it's not enough, what's to come when the Prince Syaoran Li and the Princess of Japan Sakura Kinomoto are to marry to unite both kingdoms to defeat this enemy..._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _China_**

 ** _The imperial palace_**

 ** _King Xiao Shaolang Li POV_**

 ** _How did it come to be? How did this all happen? Why did my own flesh and blood betray us? In these times of war I never would of imagined that my country's most villaneous enemy would be none other then my oldest brother. As I heard my many advisors words of worry for the country I couldn't help but think of my brothers betrayal. We were 13 years apart in age and it was his duty as the eldest to take over the throne as ruler of China but unfortunately when he started committing crimes, sentencing innocent people to death or even massacre whole villages for his own twisted pleasures, our father banished him out of the empire to never return. As the second son I was made king when I came of age at 16. But now with reports from soldiers telling us that he's returned has everyone concerned including myself._**

 ** _" Your majesty? " asked my general as he stood, " as you know from the reports your brother Xiao-hon has an army that is greater in number then ours I hate saying that the empire will be destroyed " he explains looking serious. I stand from my throne " yes I am aware " I answer as I was about to speak the doors to the throne room open, walking in is my one heir my only son Prince Syaoran Li. He walked towards myself and the counsel along with his 2 trusted associates Eriol and Takashi , as they approached the counsel they all stood and bowed to him " honourable Prince ". Staring at me " Father I come to ask if it's true what I've heard? " he asks me looking serious a look that he has always had since he was a child._**

 ** _" Yes your highness it's true that your uncle is making his way to the empire " answered a counsel member nervously , " are we going to prepare ourselves father? "_** ** _asks Syaoran, " yes I have already given orders to the general to have soldiers placed on all the borders to keep watch for what's to come " I explained before continuing " but I fear that it won't be enough my son " I add knowing our situation._**

 ** _" Your majesty I understand our armies are great but from what we've learned it won't be enough just us " said Eriol, " father I'm ready to fight and protect my people and my country " Syaoran says proudly. I look tensely at my son and he knew all to well his duties as prince, from the time he was 4 he endured hard and intense training in martial arts and wielding the sword now 17 years old and he will use everything he's learned for this. " No matter what " he adds. " As I it's our duty " I reply sternly. " But also we know that we need to strengthen our armies so we can't do this alone " I explained taking a breath " in order for this we need aid from our long time Allie "._**

 ** _The counsel knew all well what I was referring to, " it will help us in this time of war " said a member, " which Allie do you speak of majesty? " asks Yamazaki stepping forward, " the one my great great grandfather and his Majesty King of Japan descendants made many years ago in the times that both our countries were at war with one another and to put an end for that we can all live peacefully " I explained looking at my son before nodding to Wei my most trusted and oldest servant who was preparing himself to write._**

 ** _" Here me now all those in this room as well as Syaoran Li prince of China if we are to ask for strength from our allies in this time then both houses of the royal family Li and the royal family Kinomoto are to be made one..." I announce before taking a breath while my next words were waited to be said._**

 ** _Japan_**

 ** _1 week later_**

 ** _The Castle Kinomoto_**

 ** _King of Japan Fujitaki Kinomoto sat on his throne while looking over the letter sent personally by the king of china soldiers and Wei along with a few counsel members. Once what the king of China had to say was written they were sent of immediately to Japan to speak to its king._**

 ** _Along in the room were Fujitakis counsel along with his oldest and only son Prince Touya who sat by his fathers side with a more then less pleased expression about what was going on._**

 ** _" Your majesty Fujitaki I sincerely appreciate that you may see us his highness was unable to come for he is preparing China for what's to come " Wei explains bowing, " I understand as king of my own country I would do the same for so long that I've been awaiting to hear from Xiao Shaolang Li " replies Fujitaki looking up from the letter. " Father please you can't ..." spoke Touya but one look from his father said it all " I understand the situation China is having, the times have been peaceful for so long and for a great enemy to come to destroy it all is unbearable " he explains before taking a deep breath._**

 ** _" As said in writing both your ancestors made an alliance for if ever a great threat were to come to either sides that both shall come together to defeat the enemy but that there shall be a union of both houses...Prince of China Syaoran Li and the Princess of Japan your daughter Sakura Kinomoto are to be married as a way to signify the bond between both allies " Wei explained looking at Fujitaki as he stood, " your majesty are you considering? " asked the senior secretary, " majesty the princess is our country's joy and light she gives the people hope " said another followed by Prince Touya standing._**

 ** _" Father surely there is another way to help China without sacrificing my imouto don't you hear us begging you " said Touya grabbing his fathers arm, " I hear you all my precious daughter is everything to me and all of us including her know that we have our duties and when our allies are asking for help to save there country we will aid them even if marriage is to signify our families union " said Fujitaka taking a breath, " Japan will fight side by China's side " he added only to get silence._**

 ** _Else Where_**

 ** _Hidden in the icey mountains_**

 ** _A figure looked out into the distance while smiling demonically " soon " he whispers..._**

 ** _AN: Hopefully this gives everyone an idea of what's to come hopefully it's enjoyed. I may be a bit rusting from writing but here's a go_**


	2. Chapter 2: Decision Made

**_Hello Again hopefully chapter 1 was good for everyone._**

 ** _Chapter 2: Decision Made_**

 ** _Japan_**

 ** _The Castle Kinomoto_**

 ** _NORMAL POV_**

 ** _During the afternoon of early spring within the castle gardens a young woman no older then 16 years wearing an elegant light blue kimono made of fine silk with white birds printed on the long sleeves as well along the bottom hem that touched the ground, her eyes gazed into the pond with flower petals floating on the surface along with koi fish swimming about._**

 ** _" I must fulfill my duties as princess " she says sadly just as a light breeze blew causing her auburn locks that cascaded down her back to move lightly but once the breeze was gone her hair fell back where it reached her thigh. Her rare emerald green eyes expressed sadness, usually they would be bright with joy but a few days she was told news..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Visitors from China had arrived to talk to King Fujitaki and while that conversation was being discussed, in the princess quarters her mother queen Nadeshiko held her close while gently caressing her daughters hair. " Okaa-san what is happening? " she voice trembled trying not to let tears fall, " it's alright my flower " answered the queen knowing all to well what was happening, " no matter what happens always know your loved " she added as her tears fell._**

 ** _A while later the door slides open revealing the princesses hand maidens Tomoyo and Chiharu with sad expressions, both the Queen and princess look up. " Princess Sakura it's been decided " said Tomoyo rushing to her side and holding her hands , " you will marry the Prince of China so that the alliance between both countries can commence ". Queen Nadeshiko tightened her grasp on her daughters shoulders as tears flowed._**

 ** _" I understand " said Sakura looking up to her mother, Tomoyo and Chiharu, " Princess as we heard the announcement they also said that Japans soldiers will help aid China in the war coming " explained Chiharu nervously. Looking to the side Sakura eyes showed more sadness," I'll do what I have to do...for the sake of not only our countries but so that also the people may live peacefully " she said calmly even with tears showing._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _Since the announcement I've asked to have space from everyone including my hand maids as dear as they are to me I couldn't be near anyone with the news of my engagement to a stranger I've never met made me feel something I've never felt before. I always imagined that when I did get married it would be to someone I fell in love with, just like Okaa-Dan and Otou-san did. But I guess that dream will never happen now._**

 ** _Even in the past couple days all of the servants have been busy preparing the castle for the arrival of the man I'll be marrying. When father had a chance he came to me explaining everything that's going to happen shortly, he even said that if there were another way he would do it. I could see in my fathers eyes how difficult making this decision was for him, but I also know that he wouldn't do something drastic without reason._**

 ** _Taking in a deep breath I look up at the clear blue sky " spring this year has truly brought more then a new beginning " I said bringing my hands together. Just then I hear footsteps from behind me, " here you Sakura " said Tomoyo smiling along with Chiharu " hello, is something wrong? " I asked turning to look at them. " Everything is fine we know that you've asked for space but we need to start your measurements for the wedding robes " explains Chiharu nervously only to make my chest hurt._**

 ** _" I see...I guess I should after all it will take time to make " I reply trying to smile, " Sakura we know this isn't how you wanted to prepare for your wedding but you might never know the Prince could be a good person " Tomoyo said effortlessly trying to brighten the conversation, " yes Tomoyo is right he could be " added Chiharu smiling. I could tell they were trying to help ease the feeling I've been having._**

 ** _I've known Tomoyo and Chiharu since we were children I saw them more as sisters then handmaidens but when both there parents died from illness, my father took them in and in return they both wished to serve me. Whenever it was just the 3 of us alone I asked them to call me by my name. Both were gifted in there own ways Tomoyo enjoyed making clothing and Chiharu would prepare flavourful teas and exquisite desserts. I've been so blessed to have them all these years but now I'm not sure what will happen._**

 ** _" Your both right maybe when we meet the Prince could be a good person " I replied trying to smile " I hope we can learn about each other a bit before we're married " I added nervously before we went to my quarters to start preparing._**

 ** _China_**

 ** _Training Courtyard_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _I stood in middle of the training yard with my sword in hand taking deep breaths before getting in position followed by attacking and cutting down each of the straw posts that were used for training. Each time I cut one down it was a clean kill._**

 ** _From the side both Eriol and Takashi stood watching, " the servants just replaced those posts the other day " sighed Takashi watching, " and the day before " added Eriol in pure amusement. " If you both have something to say I would prefer you say it me directly " I said watching last post fall to the ground._**

 ** _Wiping the sweat of my forehead I walk up to my associates and carefully place my sword back in its sheath. " No no just that your training has paid off " said Eriol looking around the training yard, " shut up " I growl only to hear him laugh lightly. Shaking his head Eriol gets up from the steps and makes his way down " Alright, your angry about this whole marriage alliance? " he asks with his arms crossed._**

 ** _I glare at him while clenching my hands tightly, " my country is going to war and instead of preparing myself to go to battle to confront this threat coming...my father the great king of China is having me get married " I explain followed by kicking the remaining post making it come clean out of the ground._**

 ** _Takashi's eyes open slightly seeing the display " impressive Prince Syaoran " he says amused while I breath heavily, " marriage was the one thing I wanted to avoid for awhile and now more then ever with this war coming it should be put aside " I said walking up the steps past these idiots who I trust for some odd reason. " But you know well that the idea marriage has been going on since you were 15 and you being the kings only son and heir is unavoidable " Eriol sighs looking across the yard._**

 ** _I hate saying it but he was right countless emperors have been offering there daughters to me as potential brides or concubines. Even after_** ** _meeting many candidates who were from noble families I've turned them all down, both father and mothers lectures were loud enough to make anyone lose there hearing or make there ears bleed, in the beginning I would be frightened but then afterwards I was barely phased by there words._**

 ** _I had more important tasks that I could focus on without a woman distracting me. All my life since I could walk I was put to train to become a fierce fighter, wield a sword just as all my ancestors did and to become a great king like so many before myself and my father. Each generation learned the same mannerisms and to rule the country._**

 ** _My thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening making the three of us look, standing still in place with my eyes looking forward. A few handmaidens standing in a line in the back with a familiar figure in the front, slowly walking in was the woman who gave me life and raised me along side father so that I could be the man I am today. Dressed in her elegant royal robes made of fine silks and gold embroidery, long black hair tied high up, lips red as blood and skin as white as snow...my mother the Queen of China Yelan Li._**

 ** _" Syaoran " she greets her voice so clear that it makes a drop of water unheard. We all bow to her " good afternoon mother " I greet standing straight once more, " Eriol and Takashi " said mother looking at them, " Queen mother " they greet together along with bowing to her._**

 _ **Walking towards me mother slowly smiles at me which is very rare, " my son soon you will be married but I know all to well that your not pleased with the decision your father has made " she said looking into my eyes, " I'm guessing he told you? " I asked feeling bothered, " I'm the Queen and your mother I know you too well even though we've tried countless times to have you choose a bride you wouldn't consider the thought " she said looking around the cut down posts.**_

 _ **" I told both you and father that I didn't want to get married til I was ready and now with what's going to happen I have no choice " I replied turning my back to her, " especially when it's a stranger " I added at least when I was being bothered I met the candidates. " You know well that it's a traditional custom for royals but just once we thought we could break that tradition for you " answered mother sounding strict only to make me ease myself, " but no you refused " she adds in anger.**_

 _ **Looking back at mother her expression shows that she's upset this very moment, " I never asked for it " I replied angry only to suddenly feel a sharp strike across my cheek along with a deep frown on her face. " Never talk in anger to me...understood remember who I am child " she hissed " you will do what you are told and if this is the way to reassure that the Royal Li family will live on then so be it ".**_

 _ **My bangs hang over my eyes enough so that the anger in them isn't seen. " Is it or is that what you both believe " I answer only to receive another harder strike on the other side of my face, " your father may have spoken to you about this but my part is more effective and you WILL marry the Princess of Japan to keep the alliance so that this threat will be defeated...do you understand me Syaoran? " she said getting more upset.**_

 _ **" As Prince of this country I understand mother " I answer followed by her stepping back, " good you will be leaving next week to meet and marry your bride then return with her where afterwards we will have a banquet in celebration of your marriage and the union of both our countries " explains mother before leaving with her servants.**_

 _ **After she was gone I bring my hands up to smooth my face, " I can't recall the last time I saw her that angry with you " said Eriol looking at me while on the side Takashi dipped a cloth in water, " it's not wise for you to do so " he said walking back with the cloth in hand. Pressing it to my face I stay quiet as everything was still settling in my mind.**_

 _ **I forgot how strong my mother truly ( even though she doesn't appear to be ) is the last time she was this angry with me was when I 9 years old and had ruined the new robes I was to wear for a banquet. " As much as you don't find the idea pleasant Syaoran the princess could be a kind hearted woman who I'm sure as we speak is more afraid of marrying a stranger then you " Eriol explains while I move the cloth to the other side of my face.**_

 _ **My eyes opened hearing his words " how dare you Eriol!!!! What makes you think I'm afraid? " I said only to feel my anger rise again, " we both thought you were because whenever your afraid you train for longer periods of time then usual and you nearly destroy anything that's in your path " explains Takashi folding his arms over his chest.**_

 _ **" YOUR BOTH FOOLS!!!!! " I shout before leaving those 2 idiots behind, as I walk down the hall in my mind so much was clouding my thoughts but one thing I'm certain of is I'm not afraid of what's going to happen but angry with everything to do with this marriage...**_

 _ **Elsewhere**_

 _ **Other POV**_

 _ **I sit on my stone throne while gazing at the fire in front of me while 3 of my spies report what they've learned. " I see * chuckle * my nephew is to be married...well I guess we'll need to make sure the bride goes missing then " I said before sending them off.**_

 _ **AN: well here's chapter 2. But chapter 3 will be along to. Let me know what you think**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eye to Eye

**_AN: I hope all is well for anyone. What does everyone think so far? Let me know._**

 ** _Chapter 3: Eye to Eye_**

 ** _A Week Later_**

 ** _Syaorans POV_**

 ** _Taking a deep breath I rest my arms on the banister, aside from the main ship I was on along the side as well as behind 10 others followed close to protect me from any possible threats. My father made clear orders to want escorts_** ** _to Japan so that we arrive safely or to make sure I'm there without running away._**

 ** _Looking out in the distance I see the shores of Japan slowly getting closer. There in that country is the woman who is going to be my wife, one who I've never met or know nothing about a complete stranger who also knows nothing of myself either. I don't know what the future holds for both of us but we can only wait._**

 ** _" Honourable Prince Syaoran " said Wei from behind me, turning I look at him awaiting his words. " Yes " I answer, " we'll be on the shores by the afternoon and head straight to Kinomoto Castle at once " he explains._**

 ** _Rolling my eyes " As you say " I breath unable to get over everything. " Highness I understand this whole occurrence bothers you but as your father said you are also of age to marry and that it would be of great interest to do so not just for the sake of your country " explained Wei sternly._**

 ** _" Still I can't get over the fact that I'm marrying a stranger " I replied feeling confused, " I would of been more at ease if we had met before all this or know something of her " walking past Wei who followed close, " I suppose but if you recall your mother and father did not know one another before they married " he explained making me stop in my tracks._**

 ** _" It's_** ** _custom and it would seem even now it remains that way " I replied, "_** ** _on the day that your mother and father married I noticed a nervous yet very tense expression on your fathers face as he stood awaiting your mother " explained Wei getting my full attention._**

 ** _" Go on " I ordered awaiting for Wei to continue, " he as well was not thrilled of knowing nothing of his bride that your grandfather chose for what reason is unsure of but eventually they slowly started to love each other soon after your elder sisters and you were born " said Wei finishing awaiting to see how I will react. " So your saying even if we don't love each other eventually change will occur? " I asked unsure of what I was told " you never know highness " he answers just as I was about to speak I hear seagulls calling._**

 ** _" We've arrived " announced Eriol running over to me along with Takashi, " long boat rides are not much entertaining " he said looking at the approaching shores where there was a big group our royal guards, " Prince Syaoran it would seem that both King Fujitaki and his son Prince Touya have come to greet and welcome you personally " explains Wei looking out at the distance " it would be best to dress appropriately " he added before I quickly run to my quarters to change._**

 ** _Touya's POV_**

 ** _We arrived not long ago to the harbours as soon as word from one of the messangers was sent my father and I along with the royal gaurds came to welcome our visitors._**

 ** _" The ships are approaching " said Yukito smiling as he watched the incoming ships only to make me frown, " Touya change your expression it's not suitable for this time " said father as he looked at me from the side of his eye._**

 ** _Exhaling I try to relax, " I still think this is wrong of you father " I breathe squeezing my fists " I understand your anger but I cannot go back on the alliance your great great grandfather made what would that make us if we don't follow " he answers " I had hoped for the princess to marry with someone for love " father explained sounding choked " I hope that you do " he added making my tension fall._**

 ** _" Please Touya try to be at ease " said Yukito my long time best friend and younger brother to our royal army general Yue. " It's going to be difficult for me to accept the soon to be husband to the princess " I answer watching the ships finally reach our harbors from the biggest I noticed a familiar figure standing the kings personal advisor Wei._**

 ** _Once all the ships were tied and secured we approached the biggest where no doubt that's where the bastard was. For his sake he had better show respect to my sister...my only sister. Squeezing my fists tightly I look down a moment recalling something a few days ago..._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _I made my way to the ponds terrace where I knew Sakura enjoyed having tea with mother. Just as predicted there sitting in the bright sun while looking at the scenery was my sister. " Sakura " I said standing by the entrance, slowly turning she smiles at me " Touya what brings you here I thought you would be training " she replies as I make my way to her followed by sitting with her._**

 ** _" I put it on hold today...I know lots is going on and I'm sorry to have not come to you sooner " I begin explaining trying to stay calm " but know I tried speaking with Otou-san about another way to- " I was cut off by my sisters gentle hand that she placed over my tightly clenched fist. " Onii-chan I know what you were going to say " said Sakura looking at me with her gentle smile and sad eyes._**

 ** _My chest began to hurt seeing her like this, looking away from her I breath heavily. " I don't want to lose you not like this or in any sort of way " I explained feeling emotional " I know you had dreams of marrying like how Okaa-san and Otou-san did but this just isn't right " I added running my hand through my hair. For days I've been unable to sleep all that's been occupying my mind was this arrangement._**

 ** _Just then her arms wrap around me " Onii-chan you will never lose me I'll always be your Imouto and even if life never turned out how we hoped there is always something to keep us going in this life or the next " she said as I began to calm down " we all have sacrifices to make if it means I won't marry for love at least I'll marry for my country and peace " without hesitation I suddenly hold my sister in a tight hug along with tears falling._**

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _Just then the sound of the ships ramp hitting the docks got me out of my deep thoughts, Royal Chinese soldiers made there way down in pairs followed by making rows so that they made an isle. Just then Wei came down with a 17 year old in royal robes and 2 associates in different robes followed behind._**

 ** _We all bow to each other " King Fujitaki of Japan may I present to yourself and Prince Touya " he starts before allowing him to step forward " Prince Syaoran Li of China " announces Wei as I look at him " your majesty's " said Syaoran bowing_** ** _, " I welcome you Prince Syaoran Li to my country " said Father smiling before shaking his hand. My first impression on him is that I will admit he has manners but as for the rest I'll judge later when he meets the princess._**

 ** _Normal_**

 ** _They all began to make there way to the carriages " I hope your journey was safe and well? " Fujitaki asked as he walked with Syaoran beside him, " yes it was thankfully there were no storms " answers Syaoran politely while looking around the area, " once we arrive at the castle I'm sure you would like to rest highness " said Fujitaki knowing everyone was exhausted from the journey._**

 ** _" That would be a wise long journeys do take ones energy " said Wei as they all got to the carriages, " tonight I've arranged a banquet for your arrival also so that you may meet the princess " explains Fujitaki only to make Touya and unknowingly Syaoran to freeze, " wonderful King Fujitaki I'm sure the honourable prince is looking forward to meeting her " answered Wei looking at Syaoran, " it would be my honour your majesty " he replied even though inside him he would of preferred to wait._**

 ** _As soon as they were all in carriages Syaoran took a moment to gather his thoughts, " well...?" Asks Eriol looking at Syaoran, " what do you want me to say? " he asks " you all know well that I can't refuse Fujitaka's hospitality and if I had said no that's disrespectful " answers Syaoran frustrated. " That shouldn't be your only worry Syaoran " said Takashi with his arms crossed and a slightly amused smile, " what else does he have to worry about? " Eriol asks curiously._**

 ** _Looking at both of Syaoran and Eriol, " Prince Touya already dislikes you " answers Takashi " you saw that as well did you " said Syaoran rolling his eyes " he has every right to his only sibling marrying a stranger without any saying in the event " he added looking out the small window to see the view. " Do you have any curiosity about what she's like? " asks Eriol looking at Syaoran ignoring him, " maybe she'll change the Prince " teased Takashi only to receive a glare from the prince along with a threat of being thrown out of the carriage if he said another word._**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _The Kinomoto Castle_**

 ** _I sit silently as I stare at my wedding kimono displayed in front of myself and my mother, " well done it's truly beautiful Tomoyo " compliments my mother looking at the details from the stitching to the delicate embroidery to the fine silk the haori coat was made of._**

 ** _" Thank you Queen Nadeshiko it was my honour to make it for the princess " Tomoyo replies smiling at me. My mother gazes at me " my flower you haven't said a word " she said noticing how silent I've been since they came to me._**

 ** _" Forgive me Okaa-san and Tomoyo-chan...I'm speechless seeing it in front of me and it really is beautiful " I answer standing up to look at it closer " your best work I've ever seen " I added lightly gliding my hands over it as I did I could feel tears wanting to come out. Smiling brightly Tomoyo speaks " I didn't just make your wedding Kimono princess but also something else for tonight " she explains bringing out another kimono._**

 ** _" My goodness this is beyond what words could describe " gasped my mother only to make me forget about crying. A beautiful eleborate solid light rose kimono and a floor length pink haori coat with cherry blossoms printed all over. " I can't believe you've done all this Tomoyo " I breathed feeling the urge to cry " it was my honour Princess please don't cry " said Tomoyo rubbing my arms._**

 ** _Just then the doors slide open revealing Chiharu getting all our attention, " Princess the bath water is ready for you " she announces walking into my quarters, " yes it's time to be getting ready now afterall you will be meeting the Prince at the banquet " suggests Tomoyo knowing I've been uneasy._**

 ** _" Alright thank you " I answer looking back at my wedding kimono before leaving..._**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _Late Afternoon_**

 ** _" Honourable Prince...wake up " said a voice while moving my shoulder, at some point during the ride to the castle I fell asleep without knowing. I recall Takashi talking about nonsense about some ancient monster followed by myself drifting into a deep sleep, the long trip had me exhausted._**

 ** _" Good your awake we've arrived " said Eriol while I sat up to see the view of King Fujitaki's castle in front of us, I had to admit it was enourmos and looked to be just as big as my family's palace. The detail of it was impressive and had a calm environment, " incredible " I said admiring everything that came to view. " I agree this is beyond words " breathed Takashi also admiring the sight._**

 ** _The carriage started slowing down as we reached the main entrance where I saw an elegant dressed woman with long gray-like hair, gentle soft features and beautiful green eyes. Could she be the princess?_**

 ** _As we all got out of carriage I looked around once more to see everything truly was a magnificent sight, " Prince Syaoran I hope the ride wasn't too rough for yourself and your associates? " asked Fujitaki coming up to us, " it was an enjoyable relaxing ride your majesty thank you " I answer smiling at him " please follow us " Fujitaki gestures us to follow him as he leads us towards the entrance._**

 ** _The woman waiting along with her handmaidens all bow to us, " Welcome Prince Syaoran " she greets us followed by us bowing back, " may I introduce my wife Queen Nadeshiko " said Fujitaki taking her hand along with her smiling brightly at me then to her husband, " thank you for your warm welcome and hospitality Queen Nadeshiko " I answer politely to the hostess._**

 ** _" The pleasure is mine Prince Syaoran everyone must be exhausted from a long journey " said Nadeshiko sincerely while looking at us all " you will be shown to your quarters so that you may rest before the banquet and please think of our castle as your own " once again we all bow..._**

 ** _* A while later *_**

 ** _I sigh heavily while laying on the comfortable bedding that was set in my own private quarters. Staring up at the ceiling I feel at peace for the first time in awhile but clearly my mind still had a lots, " tonight I meet her " I breathe staying still " I wonder what she's doing at this moment " turning my head I look out the window seeing the castle gardens._**

 ** _Til the banquet tonight all I can do is wait..._**

 ** _* Hours Later *_**

 ** _SunSet_**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _It's been a full day of preparation and now it's getting close to meeting each other, closing my eyes I exhale heavily along with feeling my heart beating. I was getting the final touches done, after a warm bath I was dressed in the kimono and haori coat Tomoyo had prepared for me, a touch of face powder and now my hair was being brushed and put in place._**

 ** _" Sakura you look so beautiful " said Chiharu helping me put my tabis on, " your too kind both of you..." I replied trying to smile " it is our honour Sakura " said Tomoyo brushing the last part of my hair but suddenly..._**

 ** _" Princess it's time " said a servant from behind the door..._**

 ** _Breathing in deeply both Tomoyo and Chiharu help me stand from my spot, " we'll be by you " they said together each holding my hands, " thank you " I replied before we make our way out..._**

 ** _(AN: I know Sakura's POV was short but hopefully the rush isn't too annoying lol)_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _The Banquet_**

 ** _After resting, being served hot food, followed by having a hot bath and changing into my formal royal robes I was ready. (AN: picture the green ceremonial robe he wears in the series just without the hat). As I made my way to the banquet room with Wei, Eriol and Takashi I couldn't help but look around this castle was very different from my own but the sun going down was stunning._**

 ** _" Are you ready prince Syaoran? " Wei asks walking in front of me, " as ready as I'll be " I answer looking forward, " running away is not an option " teases Eriol from behind on my right, " what would your father say then " added Takashi on my left, " fools " I growl seeing the entrance ahead where many voices could be heard._**

 ** _As we enter the room everyone bows to me " welcome Prince Syaoran " everyone greets before we make our way to where Fujitaki, Nadeshiko and Touya are standing waiting for us, " good evening your majesty's " I say before bowing to them followed by them returning the gesture._**

 ** _A servant comes up to Fujitaki then whispers something to him followed by nodding, looking at the guests he begins to speak..._**

 ** _" As many know a threat comes to destroy the Royal Li family, war is on the verge to destroy this great Allie, we will aid them in what's to come " he said looking around the room, " our alliance will be fulfilled my armies will aid there men in what's to come but both houses are to become one " taking a breath I can see that King Fujitaki had a hard time with this decision where my father had already decided._**

 ** _Fujitaki suddenly steps forward facing the front along with everyone looking towards the entrance, all of a sudden my eyes widen, my breathing stops and an unfamiliar feeling has my heart beating faster then normal entering the banquet_** ** _an angel appeared even with her eyes closed she made her way towards us._**

 ** _All the guests bowed til finally she reached King Fujitaki, and that's when her eyes opened just like Queen Nadeshiko a rare emerald green. Holding her delicate hand Fujitaki smiles lightly towards her before looking at me..._**

 ** _" Syaoran Li Prince of China may I present to you my daughter Princess of Japan Sakura Kinomoto " he announced but in all honesty I was mesmerized by both her beauty and eyes..._**

 ** _AN: okay it was a bit of work but I did it 2 chapters posted let me know what everyone thinks_**


	4. Chapter 4: Slow Acts Of Affection

**_Hello world hopefully I didn't have too many waiting too long. Another chapter is here, I'm gonna try to post 2 chapters ( to challenge myself) anyway I'll shut up and let you read lol_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Slow Acts Of Affection_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _All my life I've been preparing to become a strong warroir and the next King of China, I could take any challenge that came my way. But they didn't prepare me for this particular task..._**

 ** _" Syaoran Li Prince of China I present to you my daughter Princess of Japan Sakura Kinomoto " said King Fujitaki as he stood next to the angel who's hand he held, " Prince Syaoran Li it is an honour to meet you " said her kind voice while bowing to me._**

 ** _I suddenly feel a light nudge " Honourable Prince " whispers Wei quickly finally getting me out of my trance " Princess Sakura it's my honour to meet you " I answered bowing to her in return, " please forgive me for my long silence " I added in hopes my behaviour wasn't noticed. Standing straight my eyes can't look away from Sakura, words could not describe how beautiful she was even when I've met other princesses none of them could compare to her._**

 ** _Once again Fujitaki begins to speak " in a weeks time Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura will be married to signify the unity of both our countries " he announced as the room erupts in applause followed by Fujitaki placing the princess soft hand in mine..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _After the engagement was official the banquet begun with everyone congratulating the soon to be bride and groom, plenty of food and drinks was served along with dancers entertaining the guests..._**

 ** _From the sides both Syaoran and Sakura sat in silence beside one another, since the festivities begun they hadn't exchanged a word to each other even while sitting close. Holding his cup of sake midway Syaoran couldn't decide to attempt to talk to the princess or should he sip his drink, while on his left side both Eriol and Takashi were gesturing him to speak to her but he was unsure of how to begin._**

 ** _Unaware Syaoran even Sakura was struggling as well trying to decide on how to speak to the Prince, barely touching her meal the feelings inside her were emotions mix together. Just then Tomoyo and Chiharu came in front of Sakura and offered tea, " drink this princess Sakura it will calm you " said Tomoyo as she poured tea while Chiharu held the cup only to make the Sakura smile seeing them._**

 ** _Feeling hopeless Eriol glanced away from Syaoran only to notice the dark haired beauty that was serving tea, from her lavender coloured eyes to her pale skin for a moment he forgot about the honourable prince and became fascinated by the lovely maiden. " Are you alright? " asked Takashi looking where Eriol was staring at only to also get distracted by the other maiden who gave the princess the tea cup. " Thank you Tomoyo Chiharu " said Sakura before lightly sipping the tea._**

 ** _Takashi blushed lightly hearing the maidens name,_** ** _her kind brown eyes and her neatly tied up hair_** ** _was captivating to him. Syaoran sighed heavily seeing his 2 associates, " is everything alright your highness ? " asks Sakura only to make Syaoran look at her, " yes Princess " he answers placing his cup down._**

 ** _Taking a deep breath Syaoran turns to look at Sakura, " pardon my behaviour from earlier I didn't mean to disrespect you at all " he says remaining calm " I've been uneasy trying to prepare myself to meet you princess " feeling his heart beginning to race while Sakura awaits his next words._**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _Throughout the banquet I've been nervous trying to make conversation with Prince Syaoran but my attempts failed and now that our engagement is official, I want to try to know him more. After a few sips of tea I turned to see him looking confused followed by hearing him sigh heavily, I thought for sure it would be best try talking to him._**

 ** _Taking a chance I speak to him, " is everything alright your highness? " I ask him as he looks at me, for a brief moment I look at his face noticing now that he's handsome and his eyes showed were deep in mystery. Just then he puts his cup down making me come out of my thoughts so that I listen, " yes Princess " he answers looking at me._**

 ** _As he takes a second to breath, " Pardon my behaviour from earlier I didn't mean to disrespect you at all " he explains which only surprised me " I've been uneasy trying to prepare myself to meet you princess " my eyes open hearing what he was telling me._**

 ** _" Prince Syaoran I've been the same myself " I breathed pressing my lips together " I'm guessing you would " he said smiling only to make me blush lightly " we've never met til tonight and I've been curious to know what kind of person you are " I explain trying to breath " if you don't mind me saying Princess your not what I was expecting " he said only to get me intrigued._**

 ** _" What do you mean? " I asked not sure what he's going to say next, he inhales deeply before speaking " Your feautures are delicate, you move in pure grace and overall very beautiful " he breathed looking up at the ceiling. I feel a slight warmth on my cheeks hearing him, looking down at my hands for a moment " thank you " I answer shyly. " I hope we can know each other more as the days go by " said Syaoran before looking at me " as do I " I answer smiling._**

 ** _" AT LONG LAST THE PAIR SPEAK!!!!!! " announced one of Syaoran's associates followed by the room cheering, while Syaoran glares at him while I hide my red face behind my long sleeves..._**

 ** _Midnight_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _When the banquet finished I returned to my private quarters and requested that sake be brought, I sat near the open windows looking at the moon while drinking. The evening had been eventful and the wedding was going to be at the end of the week so much in a day._**

 ** _Taking another drink of sake I sigh heavily, " how do I get to know her more? " I ask out loud, " well you can start by admitting to yourself that your already feeling something_** ** _for her " I jump hearing a voice coming from the door entrance only to see Eriol standing there along with Takashi._**

 ** _" You've heard of knocking before entering " I grunt giving these 2 my famous death glare, " our apologizes Honourable Prince " laughed Takashi as he wobbled over to where I sat clearly drunk Takashi was one who could never handle his liquor intake " I should of thrown you out of the banquet room after your little display " I said still upset with him, " oh come come come " he giggles " it was exciting " he added before laying on his back along with his legs and arms stretched out._**

 ** _Grunting I kick him so that he's on his side, " now Syaoran don't be hard on him " said Eriol taking a seat across from me followed by pouring himself sake along with refilling my empty cup. " What do the both of you want at this hour? " I ask feeling annoyed by there presence, " we were curious to know about your reaction to the very beautiful princess that's captivated you " he answers before sipping his drink._**

 ** _My face starts to feel warm hearing his question looking away, " I don't have to answer " I replied picking up my drink " I'm not captivated so easily " I add grabbing the sake bottle only to see a less then convinced expression on Eriols face. " I can't wait to tell your 4 sisters how there little prince froze " he teased only to make me stop what I was doing, " you wouldn't dare tell a that lie " I said looking at Eriols evil look._**

 ** _" It's no lie Honourable Prince admit to yourself at first sight you got_** ** _captivated by Princess Sakura " he said while smiling at me. Struggling to find a way out of his stupid accusations I down my drink followed by more til I fall asleep..._**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Opening my eyes slowly I try focusing on my surroundings but was unable to due to the headache I was feeling, any sound I hear was more louder then normal. Attempting to sit up I turn to see the empty sake bottle and cups, I can't recall much or when Eriol left but I do know that he was attempting to know if I've developed feelings for Princess Sakura._**

 ** _There was no mistake when I saw her last night I was captivated by her, and what I said was true that I wasn't expecting such a beautiful woman. How is it that I never knew of her before this war?? Could it have been different outcome if we had met???_**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _Afternoon_**

 ** _" Oh my goodness the Queen and King of China did not hesitate in such elaborate gifts for you Princess " exclaimed Tomoyo as box upon box that was brought to my quarters and being opened by the servants along with carefully being displayed, " yes look at the fine details " said Chiharu as she opened a fan with floral designs painted on._**

 ** _At the moment as each gift was shown to me I couldn't believe that all this were wedding gifts, " my this fabric is beyond words " I heard Tomoyo in excitement as a giant box of_** ** _multiple fabrics was opened only to make me giggle lightly at her expression, " it's so much " I said looking at everything._**

 ** _Just then the doors slide open to reveal my mother accompanied by the kings advisor Wei, " are these the gifts you mentioned? " asked mother with a surprised expression._**

 ** _As they walked in Wei bowed followed by smiling at me " good afternoon_** ** _Princess Sakura I hope the gifts are to your liking " he asks politely, " it's beyond anything I've seen thank you " I answer bowing " there majesty's wanted the finest for you " he explained looking around the room. " It's most generous of them " I answer blushing " mind you this is only half the gifts Princess in China more is said to be prepared " said Wei only to make me freeze._**

 ** _That's right after Syaoran and I are married I'm going to China to be along side him as his wife, and sadly leave my home, my people, my family and my country. The sacrifice that I knew of that would break my heart._**

 ** _" Princess? " asked a voice before I looked at everyone " forgive me..." I breathed then before I knew it I left the room in a hurry I needed to be away from everything, " Okaa-san please pardon me " I said inside my mind while rushing to the gardens once outside I followed the stone path that lead towards the one place I felt most at peace._**

 ** _As I made my way the spring breeze started blowing making the cherry blossoms fly, I stopped walking to look at the atmosphere while my eyes fill with tears. " Princess Sakura " said a voice behind me turning to look I see Prince Syaoran quickly wiping my tears away I try to compose myself " good afternoon your highness " I breath before I turn to face him._**

 _ **" Are you alright? " he asks slowly approaching me, " I...I'm...I'm...lost and I don't mean to behave in this manner " I explain only to feel tears fall once again " but knowing I'm leaving everything that's dear to me is breaking my heart " before long I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears, " forgive me " I cried into the sleeves of my kimono.**_

 _ **My whole body was beginning to shake no matter how hard I was trying to keep myself composed was proving to be more difficult when reminded of what to come next after the wedding is done.**_

 ** _Just then without any warning I felt a new warmth wrap itself around me, opening my eyes I see Syaoran holding me in his arms. " I'm sorry for the sacrifice your making if I could do anything to ease the pain I would " he says sounding so gentle and caring, " I know this marriage wasn't something we both wanted but know I'll do my best to make you happy " Syaoran added before pulling_ _away from me._**

 _ **Syaorans POV**_

 _ **I was walking throw the gardens to explore the grounds when from the distance I saw the princess rushing out and walking on the stone path. I'm not sure if it was instinct or concern but I quickly walked to her til when she stopped I knew something was wrong.**_

 _ **After telling me everything she was hiding about our marriage she suddenly burst into tears, " forgive me " she cried.**_

 _ **Once again the unfamiliar feeling in my chest returned only this time it hurt, ever since last night I've felt something different whenever I'm near her. Could Eriol and Takashi be right? Am I captivated? Or is it more??**_

 _ **Right now during the moment it pained me to see Sakura like this and I already fear that once we go to China it will get worse. Next thing I knew I got closer followed by wrapping my arms around her in hopes that her tears stop, I don't know why but I don't want to see her crying or feel pain from anything. I just want to see her kind smile. Feeling Sakura slowly stop shaking she looked up at me with a surprised expression.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry for the sacrifice your making if I could do anything to ease the pain I will " I breathed trying to speak gently " I know this marriage isn't something we both wanted but know I'll do my best to make you happy " I said before slowly wiping her tears away. As I'm trying to comfort Sakura my mind couldn't resist admiring her beauty but mostly those eyes just had me getting lost in them.**_

 _ **" Thank you your highness...please again forgive me for being like this " she breathes before bowing to me but I stop her " no please don't princess I refuse to see you bow to me " I explain holding her up only to see a shocked expression on her face but also a surprised expression on my own...**_

 _ **AN: What's to come next? Let me know what you all think**_


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny Slow Made

**_AN: while writing the last chapter I realized that not everything could fit, so I split it into this chapter.YAY!!!! LOL!!! Hopefully everyone enjoys it_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Destiny Slowly_** ** _Made_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _What is happening to me???_**

 ** _When I realized that I was still holding the princess in my arms I release her and step back a bit to space myself, " Prince Syaoran...are you alright? " she asks me sounding concerned, " I don't know " I answer turning my back to her as I try to recollect myself. " Is there a way that I'm able to help you? " Sakura asks sincerely " I'm uncertain that I can be helped " I said looking up at the sky unaware that my heart couldn't stop racing._**

 ** _Her eyes open momentarily before smiling at me " do you mind coming with me? I want to show you something that's very dear to me " she explains as I return my gaze to her, " I'd be honoured " I answer before we walk side by side on the stone path._**

 ** _We stayed silent walking toward a different area within the castle only to discover more trees, flowers and every so often fruit trees. Next thing I knew we crossed a small bridge that was over a stream, " I never knew that all this was within the castle grounds " I said breaking the silence " we have lots of land here each generation has added there part to our family's castle either it's a structure, gardens or even walls " explains Sakura looking around._**

 ** _It would seem our families are similar in ways I know that our castle started of small but then grew as each king in my family took over along with improving the structure. " I never thought our ancestors would have common thoughts to improve and expand " I answer turning to look in the area we were in making me fall behind a bit, " do you have anything meaningful back home? " Sakura asks stopping to look back at me, " I don't believe I do Princess " I answer staring back at her._**

 ** _As we continue walking I suddenly notice the breeze being filled with petals more so then before, " were here " she says but what I saw only made me go silent._**

 ** _All my life I never thought I'd be amazed by anything but this sight was beyond anything I've ever seen, Sakura led me to a grove of countless Cherry Blossom trees no wonder more petals appeared when the breeze came._**

 ** _" This is incredible " I said as we walked forward on the path taking us into the grove, " there's a story behind this...Okaa-san loves these flower she loves them so much that Otou-san prepared this grove for her " explained Sakura her voice so gentle that it could be a whisper with the wind " she also said that one day she would name her child after them " she added smiling, " and did she? " I asked as we stopped walking, " yes, Sakura in our language means cherry blossoms names have meaning to us " she explains looking at me._**

 ** _Momentarily while staring at the flowers surrounding us I began to see why Queen Nadeshiko would name Sakura after these flowers they truly did represent who she was. Beautiful, pure and delicate there's no other name that would be suitable for her. " I'm getting more amazed each time you tell me something Princess..." I replied starting to feel myself become more at peace " do you have another name in your language? " she asks staring at me._**

 ** _My cheeks start getting warm hearing her question, " I do but I haven't used or heard it in sometime " I answer unaware of how she will react to it, " it was my father who gave me this name he used it quite a bit when I would start my training " I laugh lightly remembering those days. " I wouldn't mind hearing it " she said smiling waiting to hear, after a deep breath " it's Xiaolang...it means little wolf " I answer lightly smiling at her._**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _I blink a few times hearing Syaorans other name and my heart skipped a beat momentarily followed by me smiling, " I think it suits you " I replied unable to stop thinking of it. " Do you think so? " he asks sounding nervous, " yes as I said earlier names have meaning and I think it's who you are " I explain looking back at him smile more, " thank you Princess Sakura for bringing me here " said Syaoran before once again looking around, " this place is really peaceful " he added catching a petal in his hand._**

 ** _" Your welcome, coming here always makes one feel more at ease with themselves or if they're sad it makes one smile again " I breathed watching the petals " I always enjoyed playing here when I was small with Tomoyo and Chiharu " remembering all those days are memories that will forever be in my heart._**

 ** _" I'm guessing you wanted to come here to be at peace before we're married? " asks Syaoran calmly " yes this place has great meaning to me and knowing I can't come back to it will break my heart " I answer bringing my hand to my heart, " I knew from when I was little a princess has to make sacrifices so that she's prepared herself for the sake of her people and her country so that peace may continue " I explained looking at Syaoran._**

 ** _Slowly walking up to me he keeps his eyes on mine, " Princess Sakura I don't know if I'm the one you envisioned but as I said earlier I'll try to make you happy " he said as I hear his words my heart beat quickens and all other feelings start disappearing, " if it's alright I'd prefer you to call me by just my name...Syaoran " he adds. I nod " I'd be honoured to Syaoran and you may call me by my name also " I answer as my cheeks turn red._**

 ** _Seeing him smiling only made me shy around him, " I'd also be honoured Sakura " he answers but once I heard him call my name I felt a strange new warmth in my chest and my breathing became slow._**

 ** _Just then a strong wind blew causing me to fall forward but instead of falling to the ground strong arms caught me once the wind passed I look up to see Syaoran holding me once again, " Are you alright? " he asks me, " yes thank you " I answer shyly. " That gust of wind was surprising " he said helping me stand straight, " yes it was " I replied before staring at him._**

 ** _We continue to look into each other's eyes, I can't deny that Syaoran is handsome, his eyes are so deep and bright, even if it's just been a day I feel like I've known him all my life. Could I be feeling something more for him???_**

 ** _His hand comes up then rest on the side of my face, exhaling slowly I can't help but think how gentle he is. His hand is so light that it makes me feel safe I don't think I've ever had this feeling before, I could possibly drift to sleep. Our eyes met again only this time I've noticed how close we are to one another, just then Syaoran slowly leans in towards me along with myself._**

 ** _Could this be my first kiss?_**

 ** _Our lips were mere inches away from touching..._**

 ** _" PRINCESS SAKURA!!!! " hearing a voice in the distance making myself and Syaoran part along with him releasing me " ARE YOU HERE PRINCESS!!!!! " shouts another. In the distance Tomoyo and Chiharu come running towards us, " Sakura here you are and Prince Syaoran " said Tomoyo bowing along with Chiharu, " good afternoon your highness " she greets, " we've been looking everywhere for you Princess " explains Tomoyo sounding concerned and nervous._**

 ** _My eyes fill with worry knowing well why, " yes Queen Nadeshiko has been very worried since you ran off without much word you must come back " said Chiharu sadly along with myself feeling guilty about what I had done earlier, " please forgive me I'll return now " I answer with them following but stop to look at Syaoran, " Prince Syaoran please excuse me " I said before rushing back to the castle._**

 ** _I don't know if it's just my inner thought as I'm leaving him I can't help feeling sad but I had to go see Okaa-san..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _As Syaoran watched Sakura and her handmaidens leave he stood still in his spot to only think back to what was just about to happen between them. They were close to..._**

 ** _" HONOURABLE PRINCE " shouts Eriol along with Takashi following behind him, " you enjoy making us worry " he said trying to catch his breath but Syaoran was too deep in thought that he didn't hear them, " hey what's wrong? " Eriols asks waving his hand in front of the Princes face this time getting his attention, " nothing just thinking " Syaoran answers before he begins walking._**

 ** _His eyes had a dozed off like expression that his associates looked at one another momentarily before catching up to Syaoran. When they did Takashi was the first to speak, " Syaoran are you alright? " he asks examining his current expression, " I'm wondering the same myself...what's caused this look of enlightenment? " Eriol asks noticing a type of brightness in the princes eyes._**

 ** _" I guess it's new " Syaoran answers only this time he noticed more petals falling everywhere but as he watched them dance in the wind an image of the princess appeared in his mind with her back toward him followed by turning and smiling brightly..._**

 ** _Back in Kinomoto Castle_**

 ** _Sakura currently stood in front of her mother awaiting to hear what she had to say about rushing away from her and Wei..._**

 ** _" Sakura how could you run off like that? " asks Nadeshiko with a hurtful expression, " I know it's hard on you but also on your Otou-san and myself " she added knowing that her daughter has been uneasy since. Getting down on her knees Sakura kowtows to her mother, " Okaa-san please forgive me for my behaviour I didn't mean no disrespect or embarrassment for our family " she replies knowing what she had done._**

 ** _" I apologized to Wei-san but he knows you meant no disrespect my flower " explains Nadeshiko as she raised Sakura's face, " I should apologize to him " answered Sakura, " where did you go? " asks Nadeshiko holding her daughters hand, " I went to the cherry blossoms " answers Sakura smiling " I will miss seeing them Okaa-san it's the one place that's dearest to me " she added feeling tears forming._**

 ** _Holding her daughters chin up Nadeshiko looks tenderly at her, " my flower always remember that no matter where you are those dearest to you will be waiting " said Nadeshiko before Sakura hugged her..._**

 ** _Other location_**

 ** _Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi continue walking around the grounds til a loud sound was heard, " what is that? " asked Takashi looking around, " Prince Syaoran " said a voice from behind them looking they discover to see a grey haired soldier, " your captain Yukito? " asked Eriol recalling him from the other day when they met at the harbour._**

 ** _Bowing to them Syaoran notices his attire is different, " afternoon where are you going? " he asks out of curiosity, " well your highness in 2 days time the kendo competition is going to be held " explains Yukito smiling making all 3 smile, " well it seems we arrived in good timing " said Eriol smiling, " it is open to anyone who wishes to participate your highness even Prince Touya and my brother Yue compete " said Yukito, " they should be in the outdoor training yard if you wish to see " he added..._**

 ** _Outdoor Training Yard_**

 ** _Touya's POV_**

 ** _Clearing my mind I exhale slowly and keep the Kendo stick straight focusing on my current opponent, even with soldiers watching from the side I remained concentrated._**

 ** _Then suddenly we both charge and dodge one another's attacks, anytime during my training I always request that my opponents never hold back. Learning this ancient art was serious to me especially when I wield a sharp sword. I already plan to fight along side with not just my army but along side China to prove alliance._**

 ** _With a hard swing I was able to knockout my opponents sword from his hands making me the victor, the soldiers began to applaude as myself and my opponent bowed to one another. " Well done Prince Touya " said Yue walking up to me, " thank you all these years of hard training have paid off " I answer wiping off the sweat on my forehead._**

 ** _" I believe your ready for the competition " Yue said knowing well that I've won every year since I was 14, " you know I enjoy competing with the best " I replied smiling just then the doors opening were heard making everyone look and I get upset seeing the Chinese prince walking in._**

 ** _" Did we miss you practicing Touya? " asked Yukito as he leads the prince and his 2 associates, " this is a very impressive training yard " said Eriol as he looked around, " may I ask what brings you here Prince Syaoran? " I ask standing in the middle. " Captain Yukito mentioned that a competition is going to held and I was curious to see the practice " Syaoran answers calmly._**

 ** _" It's been a tradition for many years " said Yue stepping forward to the prince, " brother why not show your skills to our guests afterall you are the general " said Yukito only to make me frown at the Prince._**

 ** _I stepped of the yard and stood by Syaoran as everyone watched General Yue show his skills, he was known to be the fiercest warrior in my fathers army no one dared challenge him. " His strikes are swift and precise " said Syaoran as he watched, " do you practice? " I asked keeping my eyes to Yue, " Prince Syaoran has been training since he was 4 he's known as the best " answers Takashi sounding noble._**

 ** _Raising my brow in amusement I find myself amused once Yue had finished we all applaud, " perhaps you would like to demonstrate your skills Prince Syaoran in a friendly match " I ask turning to look at him only to get his full attention along with everyone else. " Prince Touya that is not necessary " said Yukito trying to subside what I was offering._**

 ** _" If were going to fight along side one another then it's only fair I ask to see how well you fight " I said almost mocking Syaoran, only to see his face without any signs of motion. " If I agree don't hold back Prince Touya I prefer it " he replies only to makes everyone start to whisper, " as you wish " I said smiling " show him wear to change into training attire " I order before we start._**

 ** _Before long word had been said that I challenged Prince Syaoran to a practice match, hopefully he an understanding how Kendo is done.._**

 ** _Just then the prince walks in wearing a training Hakama like the rest of us, " hopefully it's to your comfort " I asked watching him come towards me, " it's quite comfortable and easy to move it " he answers standing in front of me. Once we each received a Kendo stick we made our way to the center of the courtyard while everyone anticipated to watch us begin, " I hope watching General Yue was enough for you to learn " I said keeping my eyes locked on him " I'll do my best " he answers smiling._**

 ** _We both get into position and for a couple seconds no one said a word it was as though we were the only ones in the room. I've wanted to let my anger for sometime so it might as well be on him._**

 ** _I start the match by charging first and by surprise Syaoran dodges easily, " impressive " I breath " likewise " he replies before we part followed by more aggressive attacks, swings and dodging each other. I've never met anyone who can keep up with me usually my opponents give up by the second round, but I guess this Prince is the real deal._**

 ** _I swing at him but he quickly ducks down and blocks my sword with his, afterwards we get into a defending stand keeping our eyes on one another neither of us spoke but the chatter amongst everyone watch could be heard. " This is definitely a first " " I don't think anyone's lasted this long against Prince Touya " " what's going to happen next? "_**

 ** _Eriol and Takashi were getting more entertained the more they watch the match, " Prince Syaoran is a quick learner to have managed " said Eriol while Touya and Syaoran moved quickly while dodging there attacks, " yes our prince is willing " added Takashi as he continued watching._**

 ** _Just as we were both about to delivery our final strikes the doors open revealing my father, Sakura and Wei. " TOUYA!!!!! " shouts my father making everyone including Syaoran bow, " what's come into your head " he adds only to sound more angry. " Forgive me Otou-san " I breath only to hear his footsteps get closer, " Prince Syaoran please forgive my sons behaviour " said father bowing to him._**

 ** _" King Fujitaki no need for apologize Prince Touya invited me to join him and myself being one to train took that chance " Syaoran explains only to surprise me, " Otou-san the Prince showed interest in the competition coming, it would be an honour to have him join " I said in hopes father takes it._**

 ** _" It is open to anyone who wishes to participate Prince Syaoran I wish you the greatest of luck " said father looking between us but mostly giving me a not pleased look. " Are you alright? " asks Sakura looking worried at Syaoran which didn't go unnoticed to me, " yes Princess I'm alright thank you " he answers smiling at her only to make mine ( possibly others ) curious about this new development._**

 ** _" Honourable Prince it would seem you have another art to master " said Wei with amusement looking at Syaoran, " I must admit you learn quickly " I said getting his attention._**

 ** _" Be respectful Touya " said father in a warning voice reassuring that everything was in the name of friendly competition, " yes Otou-san " I answer before him leaving along with Sakura,_** ** _she looks back smiling lightly at Syaoran, who in return stared back with a look of enlightenment._**

 ** _Looking between them I couldn't help but want to choke him with my bare hands, when both my father and sister were out of sight I lightly swing the Kendo stick against the back of Syaorans head to knock him out of his trance. " You seem distracted " I said giving him a look, " I don't know what your speaking of " he answers rubbing his head._**

 ** _" I'm impressed by your level of skills...I expect to finish our match in the competition " I said as he walked away, " the same to you " Syaoran answers turning to look back at me..._**

 ** _Beach_**

 ** _Other POV_**

 ** _3 boats quietly come to the shore each one containing 8 men, after securing the boats one jumps off making sure no one is around._**

 ** _Pulling a hood back the leader smiles seeing from the distance the Royal Li family's ships, " at least I know for sure he's here " he says " sir a few men are securing the area " said another, " remember we're not going to be staying for long " answers the leader smiling._**

 ** _" Oh Little Wolf how will you get yourself out of being blamed for the princess disappearing " he added " oh how your uncle will surely enjoy tainting her " followed by laughing._**

 ** _AN: Well here it is everyone another 2 chapters posted. Hope you all enjoy_**


	6. Chapter 6: Day Of New Destinies

**_Chapter 6: Day Of New Destinies_**

 ** _2 Days Later_**

 ** _Hidden hideout_**

 ** _Other POV_**

 ** _" Now remember the plan is once we have the princess we take her to the awaiting boats " said a man looking at the 24 men lined up in front of him._**

 ** _" Our master is sure to enjoy her " said another only to make everyone laugh, " without the unity there will be no more alliance and our master destroys the Royal Li family " said the same man from before._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Morning_**

 ** _Outside Gates Of Kinomoto Castle_**

 ** _The sun was shining bright not a cloud in sight to ruin the Kendo competition that was held annually for those willing to compete. Many of the soliders along with other young men who trained in the art all came to compete against the best, amongst many were Prince Touya and General Yue but also participating was Prince Syaoran along with Eriol and Takashi._**

 ** _After Touya's challenge to Syaoran they never finished there match, so what better way to show there skills then today. Syaoran was determined to show Touya. To familiarize himself with the competition to come the prince and his associates participated in more training with Touya and Yue._**

 ** _Aside from soldiers and other competitors arriving many villagers from far and wide were excited to witness the event, everyone of different status were welcome. But most importantly the Royal Kinomoto family would be present._**

 ** _The competition was also a great chance for different vendors to sell there merchandise or snacks, which was enjoyed by all._**

 ** _There was time before the event started so many took the chance to enjoy the vendors. Eriol was amongst the many walking through the crowd wanting to see what was being offered, while wandering he suddenly caught sight of something that grabbed his attention._**

 ** _Elsewhere Syaoran and Takashi along with Wei were making there way in a different area, " well this competition not only brings the best of fighters but many people with there merchandise " said Takashi unable to keep his eye on just one thing, " agreed it's all well crafted " replied Wei looking at the various displays._**

 ** _" Look the princess " announced a child followed by many running toward her._**

 ** _Syaorans gaze turns to where she was and just as the child said there walking with Tomoyo and Chiharu along with 4 gaurds was Sakura. When the children ran up to her, she couldn't resist smiling at them all some even brought her flowers which she accepted._**

 ** _" The Princess is so kind to the children "_**

 ** _" She is the light of life "_**

 ** _" Her beauty is uncamparable and her kindness is enough to warm anyone's heart "_**

 ** _Many of the villagers stopped to gaze at the princess and speak good things of her._**

 ** _" we will all miss her dearly " said a villager in a sad tone of voice only to get Syaorans attention._**

 ** _" Yes rumor has it that the prince is to take her to China after they are married " replied a merchant along with other vendors, " if only there were another way " sighed another._**

 ** _" What happens if she's not accepted? "_**

 ** _Keeping his eyes forward Syaoran listened to all what was being said but it was true, after there announced as husband and wife he returns with Sakura not knowing how will she be treated by his family._**

 ** _" Wei do you feel that the princess will be mistreated when we return? " Syaoran asks getting both Takashi and Wei's full attention, " honourable prince where does such a question even come from? " asks Wei trying to figure out answer, " you know well what I mean " says Syaoran as he watches Sakura walking toward another area._**

 ** _" I can't be certain but I'm sure once the King and Queen meet the princess they will bring and accept her into your family " explains Wei " after all she will be a daughter to them now and a sister to your sisters " he added looking to where Syaoran was continuing gazing at Sakura._**

 ** _With the new look of enlightenment in his eyes Syaoran breathes steadily trying to slow his fast beating heart " I can only hope so " replied Syaoran, Wei looked between the prince and the princess only to smile, " agreed but aside from that I see that you are in deep fascination with the Princess " said Wei only to make Syaorans eyes open along with freezing._**

 ** _" I couldn't agree more both Eriol and I have been saying that since the night of the banquet " said Takashi crossing his arms over his chest, " well this is truly a first the honourable prince fell in love at first glance with the beautiful princess Sakura " teased Wei looking amused at Syaoran, " truly there majesties will be entertained by this new behaviour " added Wei smiling while Syaoran's face started turning red._**

 ** _Eriol's POV_**

 ** _Afternoon_**

 ** _As I walk around the area I see the competitors making there way to the open gates where the main entrance of the castle was set, the villagers will be allowed to enter the castle grounds to view the many duels to come. Gaurds are standing in front of the castle to secure that no one enters._**

 ** _Just then I hear a familiar voice not only belonging to Princess Sakura talking to Chiharu but also Tomoyo who smiled brightly as she discussed something. They were quickly approaching the open gates most likely to go inside the castle to prepare before the main event._**

 ** _My eyes couldn't stop gazing at Tomoyo, I barely had a chance to speak or have a chance to know her but whenever I see her time stops. Her beauty is captivating, the smile she gives makes ones day, eyes like a lilac and dark hair like the night sky. I reach a pocket inside the hakama I'm wearing then pull out a small wrapped item._**

 ** _Taking a breath I make my way towards them, " don't be a coward " I whispered while lightly gripping the item in my hand, " like father said 50 seconds of courage is all you need " I add as I continue walking to them..._**

 ** _" Good Afternoon "_**

 ** _Tomoyo's POV_**

 ** _The afternoon was flying by and before we knew it we needed to go prepare ourselves for the competition, we were looking forward to see what would happen this year._**

 ** _" Do you think both princes will be the last standing? " asked Chiharu curiously, " could you imagine Sakura? " I asked seeing her cheeks turn pink only to make me giggle lightly. It's gone unnoticed that whenever Prince Syaoran'a name is mentioned Sakura gets shy or her cheeks brighten, I almost get the feeling that not long ago something happened to make her change._**

 ** _As I was about to say something we hear a greeting..._**

 ** _" Good afternoon " greets Eriol as he walks towards us " Princess Sakura...Chiharu and Tomoyo " he says along with bowing to us._**

 ** _We bow back to him, " good afternoon Eriol " said Sakura smiling, " I hope I'm not disturbing you? " Eriol asks standing straight, " not at all " I answer looking back at Sakura and Chiharu, " I wish you and everyone the best of luck " said Sakura._**

 ** _Just then I notice something different about Eriol but couldn't put my finger on it, " thank you princess...Um...Tomoyo do you mind if I have a moment with you? " he asks only to make my eyes open and my breathing slow down._**

 ** _A light laugh was heard from both Sakura and Chiharu, " Tomoyo take your time we'll see you in my quarters " said Sakura before walking away with Chiharu leaving me and Eriol alone. I look back at them momentarily only to receive smiles._**

 ** _Turning my attention to Eriol I noticed him uneasy " is everything alright? " I ask him, " yes I just wanted to say that while walking through the vendors I saw this and it made me think of you " explained Eriol holding out a wrapped item in his palm._**

 ** _Staring at it momentarily then back at him I couldn't help but smile, " its for me? " I asked shyly only to see Eriol nod quickly. Carefully taking it and for a brief moment our hands touch making my cheeks blush, afterwards I unwrap it carefully only to gasp inside was a wood hair comb with flowers craved and painted purple and white._**

 ** _" I noticed whenever you make flower arrangements that yours are filled with purple and white " Eriol explains looking at me " so I thought you would like to wear the colours most suitable for you " he added only to make my heart feel something I never thought I would experience before._**

 ** _Smiling brightly at Eriol I hold the comb to my heart, " thank you it's the kindest gesture I've experienced " I reply before leaning in to the side of his face then press my lips on his cheek. When I pulled back Eriol stood very still almost like stone, " are you alright? " I ask lightly shaking his arm, " uh...uh...yes...yes...yes I think so " he stutters while trying to compose himself but I couldn't resist giggling._**

 ** _I'm not sure of it but there is something about Eriol that makes me feel happy and warm, " your competing aren't you? " I asked as our eyes met, " yes I figure it would be a new experience for us all " he answers smiling at me. Taking a deep breath I say something " I wish you the best of luck Eriol " I said blushing only to make his brighten, " hearing those words from you is more then enough to keep me going " he replies picking up my hand._**

 ** _I froze seeing him bring my hand to lips before he gently kissed it, once I felt his flesh my heart skipped a beat. Eriol was a true kind gentleman. As our eyes met again he smiles at me, " I should go prepare myself Tomoyo, but afterwards would you accompany in a walk through the castle garden? " he asks awaiting my answer._**

 ** _" I would be happy to " I answer only to feel the happiest I've ever been..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _At long last it was time for the event to begin all the villagers were gathering around the competitors circle to see the many that came._**

 ** _Before the competitors came out the royal family entered from the castle, with King Fujitaki leading on his left was Queen Nadeshiko while on the right was Princess Sakura with Tomoyo and Chiharu walking from behind. All villagers bowed to show respect for there great and noble king as well as the other members of the family._**

 ** _Once seated everyone's attention went to the entrance way._** ** _Drums started beating in a slow steady rhythm._**

 ** _Before long the competitors walked out each group entered in different ranks the first were villagers followed by the soldiers amongst them was General Yue and Captain Yukito. The last group to come out were the higher status including Eriol, Takashi, Prince Touya and Prince Syaoran who were in the front row side by side._**

 ** _Looking forward all of them stood in rows facing the Kinomoto Family, as each group entered the drum beats became louder and faster til they were all present._**

 ** _Fujitaki stood from his seat looking at all the competitors who awaited for his words but unknown to everyone danger was among them..._**

 ** _AN: Hi everyone sorry to not have updated but I unfortunately had a lot going on in my personal life and it affected me in a way that I'm now seeing everything more clear. It kept me from posting and I apologize, hopefully your not all mad. Let me know what you think, I know it's just 1 chapter today but hopefully 2 are posted together again. Thank you guys_**


	7. Chapter 7: Face Off

**_AN: Hello everyone sorry to have been absent for awhile. I feel that I didn't do so great on my last chapter sorry to everyone. Again I had a personal issue go on for all of April and I never thought something would REALLY affect me. Hopefully I've improved in the next chapters to come..._**

 ** _Chapter 7: Face Off_**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _When the last drum beat was heard all eyes were on Fujitaki who looked amongst all the young men before him..._**

 ** _" All of you stand here before everyone to show your skills and to show your worth...As always this competition began many generations ago and is open to anyone, many come to even have the chance to join my armies and as always ruled its to be earned " said Fujitaki turning his head to see the younger competitors " I wish the best to all of you for the winner shall receive this golden sword and to be given by Princess Sakura " he added followed by Sakura standing who smiled at everyone._**

 ** _Suddenly the people started applauding and the competitors getting excited now knowing the prize..._**

 ** _" I WISH YOU ALL LUCK MAY THE BEST WIN!!!!! " Fujitaki announced followed by the applause getting louder and the drums once again beating loudly._**

 ** _General Yue closed his eyes momentarily it was his way of embracing the opening ceremony of the competition but also apart of him secretly ached, " Brother are you alright? " asked Yukito from beside him, " do not loose your focus today...for this may be the last time we stand here " replies Yue in his strict tone of voice towards Yukito which barely phased him._**

 ** _Keeping his head straight Yukito let out a heavy breath knowing well of his elder brothers deep secret. General Yue is known as the strongest, most strict and influential man in the Royal Army, but what some don't know he had a gentle side that was due to the woman he had hoped to confess to after the competition ended._**

 ** _Yukito's POV_**

 ** _This years competition had great meaning to my brother then anything, over the years the golden sword has always been given to the winner but whenever a princess came of age her hand in marriage would be the greatest honour to anyone. Yue had fallen in love with Princess Sakura during her spring dance performance when she was 14 years old, he was instantly captivated by her graceful movements and blooming beauty._**

 ** _Even I noticed his behaviour would change whenever she was near by whether it be watching the soldiers train by King Fujitaki's side or if she was being social in the gardens with Tomoyo and Chiharu along with others. But it was always from the distance that Yue would watch her._**

 ** _Sadly when Yue learned that his chance of finally confessing and winning the princess hand was shattered, that part changed him. Yue was not only present when the king of Chinas personal advisor arrived but also was present at the announcement of China going to war and that in order to show unity between both Japan and China, the princess would have to marry the prince._**

 ** _Since then he did what he was necessary to distract himself from committing any acts that would dishonour himself or his country, even if it meant concealing his feelings away. He devoted himself to putting the soliders through more training and preparation for the war to come, including himself._**

 ** _Disrupting my thoughts suddenly each of the groups walked out of the circle and to the sides, as we moved out I watched as I saw both Prince Touya and Syaoran move to another area, ever since there pre match Touya didn't seem to fond of Syaoran. Especially when he saw the princess smiling at the prince who in returned had an unnoticeable look of enlightenment that day._**

 ** _Smiling to myself I almost get the feeling they're slowly developing feelings for each other, " I hope he makes her will be happy " I thought to myself as I glance back over to where the first two competitors were taking there position..._**

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

 ** _I await nervously watching the first competitors get into position awaiting the order to start, no matter how many times in life I've watched this event I couldn't help but get nervous._**

 ** _Once given the signal to start both fighters give it everything they have to defeat there opponent, but also the loud hard clashing of the wooden kendo sticks constantly made me jump. Fearing that it would injure anyone during competition it made my heart ache to know its likely to occur._**

 ** _" Your always nervous watching " said Otou-san looking to me with a gentle smile, " I can't help it I just hope no one is seriously hurt " I answer looking ahead but then I feel his hand on my shoulder only to turn my head to him. " Your kind heart for caring is truly one of a kind_** ** _my flower " said Otou-san sincerely only to make me feel calm by his voice._**

 ** _As we look back to the fight I notice Syaoran from the far right also watching straight but then changes his direction to me, our eyes meet only to make the warm feeling return. I haven't discussed it with anyone not even with Tomoyo and Chiharu but whenever I see Syaoran I can't help but feel something that has me liking him more as the days go by._**

 ** _What was it that's making me feel like this when I see him or when I think about how we mostly came close to kissing in the cherry blossom grove, what would of it been like?_**

 ** _Taking a breath I smile and hope he understands what I'm about to mouth him..._**

 ** _" I wish you the best of luck "_**

 ** _Syaoran's POV_**

 ** _My eyes widen slightly followed by my heart to once again beat faster then normal, when my eyes met with Sakura's emerald eyes I stopped breathing momentarily._**

 ** _Next thing I saw her slowly mouthing something to me..._**

 ** _" I wish you the best of luck "_**

 ** _Once again my chest is getting that new unfamiliar warm feeling, especially when I see her perfect pink lips move. I couldn't deny it my feelings for Sakura were slowly becoming more clear by the day especially when we were starting to know each other but also close to touching lips._**

 ** _I haven't been able to forget it, what would of happened?_**

 ** _Looking back at her I smile light then tap my heart only to see her cheeks brighten up along with her smile._**

 ** _" What's more interesting the competition or the princess wishing you luck? " asked Touya in an unenthusiastic tone of voice, " having her wish me luck is more then enough to keep my will strong enough to get through " I answer looking back at the fighters, " just so you know I expect your best today because it's not a sword your fighting for " said Touya crossing his arms over his chest, " but my approval I want to know if the man Sakura is going to marry is worthy of her " he added giving me a cold glare._**

 ** _" I'll be sure to show you that I am worthy " I answer while squeezing my hands into tight fists..._**

 ** _" It's only her I will fight for "_**

 ** _Hours Later_**

 ** _Sunset_**

 ** _After everyone fought with all there might and will, it came down to the very few left. Eriol, Takashi and Yukito were long gone from the competition each of them fought well and made it as far as the third round where the competitors only got stronger._**

 ** _I had taken my share of opponents only to come out victorious the crowd erupted in loud cheers along with Sakura smiling brightly towards me as much as it meant to me I knew it wasn't what mattered I had a score to settle with Prince Touya._**

 ** _Just then the crowd applauded as the one who just won took down his opponent with ease, Touya was now the one to beat. As he made his way to the side everyone congratulated him but with me he gave me a cold stare..._**

 ** _" Prince Syaoran your next opponent awaits " said a soldier before I make my way to the circle to look back at Touya momentarily who oddly smiled as if he knew something, taking a breath I walk to the ring only to see my opponent approaching as well and it was none other then General Yue._**

 ** _AN: it's getting real!!! But don't worry more is coming. Sorry for the long absence everyone. I hope this makes up for it._**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrival PART 1

**AN: hello everyone hopefully you've all been good, I apologize for the very long wait**

 **Chapter 8: Unexpected Arrivals PART 1**

 **Syaoran's POV**

 **As I made my way into the circle I kept my eyes forward staring momentarily at Yue, throughout the day his opponents were taken down in less then 2 strikes, I heard that he has never been defeated and no one dared to challenge him. He truly was the opponent to beat.**

 **Once we were in the centre we bowed to one another followed by preparing ourselves, for some reason his ice blue eyes were more fierce then normal. But I paid no attention to it, faint whispers from the villagers were heard no doubt trying to predict the outcome of this match.**

 **Taking a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for whatever is to come...**

 **Finally the signal to start was given, I charged first only to have my attack blocked easily followed by him. Then he swings me back with strong force. Thankfully with all my years of training I had balance and remained standing. " Most would be wise to stay down " said Yue while preparing to charge, " not all of us are the same " I reply before we once again clash.**

 **Other POV**

 **Watching Prince Syaoran fighting was opening my eyes, I've heard that he was a skilled fighter but I didn't believe it til now. This is giving me a great advantage to me.**

 **My eyes scanned the entire area making sure I see my men in there places when it was time, before my attention returned to watch the match I glanced back to the princess. I couldn't resist smiling she definitely was a beauty to behold there were rumours about her and clearly they were true. My master is going to enjoy devouring her...**

 **Sakura's POV**

 **As I watched the current match I felt nervous and scared, General Yue has never been defeated now seeing Syaoran go up against him worries me.**

 **" Try not to worry Princess " says Tomoyo from my right side, " it's hard not to " I answer while fidgeting with my hands, " don't think of it and just focus on the best efforts everyone has put today including Prince Syaoran " said Chiharu on the left.**

 **Bringing my hands together I send a silent prayer in hopes this outcome will not end in neither one getting hurt nor hatred between either of them.**

 **Yues POV**

 **Tightening my grip on the handle of my sword I swing towards Prince Syaoran who's unbelievably been able to block each of my attacks. As our swords crossed and we held off against one another I saw the intensity in his eyes showing his worth.**

 **Suddenly in a strong swift swing we both jump back, both of us were out of breath. It was clear to say neither one of us was done yet.**

 **As everyone watched us it was shocking to many including the soldiers to see an opponent last this long against me. I was never one to give up and I don't plan to start now.**

 **" It's time I put an end to this " I whisper quietly I wouldn't use this technique unless my life depended on it but today is the day. Seeing Syaoran charging towards me I get into a fighting stance holding my sword upwards as I see him getting close half way, I make a few sharp turns towards him then swing my sword to his left side.**

 **" He's finished " I said mentally only to get a shock just before my sword is suppose to hit, Syaoran spins the opposite direction of my swing followed by a quick and almost invisible swing knocks my sword out of my grasp, " it can't be " I breath before falling forward...**

 **It's finally come to an end.**

 **( AN: I apologize now if I couldn't describe this fight scene properly )**

 **Syaoran's POV**

 **I stood still from the shock unable to believe the outcome of this match but clearly General Yue was more surprised to have been beaten. Suddenly the people began to applaud and cheer for our efforts, standing closer I offer my hand to assist Yue stand from the ground " clearly you are more skilled then I could of imagined " said Yue as I pulled him up, " today was about proving oneself " I replied seeing him stand straight.**

 **Looking straight into my eyes Yue no longer had the ice like stare he had earlier, " your highness you have my respect for being a fine warrior " he said before bowing to me " along with being worthy of her " he added making my eyes open knowing what he meant. We stood in front of one another momentarily as the villagers continued to applaude louder then before.**

 **" I give you my word that no harm shall ever come to the princess so long as I live " I answer awaiting his reply but all Yue did was hold out his hand which in return I held.**

 **From the sides where King Fujitaki and the rest of the family were, everyone stood applauding including Sakura her smile was more joyous then usual.**

 **Returning back to the sides everyone including soldiers was congratulating my victory...**

 **" well done your highness "**

 **" it's unbelievable "**

 **" the outcome was most unexpected "**

 **" Prince Syaoran I can't believe the outcome " said Captain Yukito who along side him was Eriol and Takashi, " it's official you are the first to win a match against General Yue " said Eriol patting my arm, " he truly was the opponent " added Takashi smiling.**

 **Taking a deep breath in I speak " were all doing our best today, vigorous hours and years of training for this moment ...so no matter the outcome of any match it's all due to everything we've learned " I answer but just then a strange feeling suddenly became present. Whenever I get this sense it means danger is close.**

 **Turning to the source I look out into the crowds where the villagers were conversing til the final match began, " what's wrong? " asks Eriol noticing my behaviour, " something isn't right " I answer trying to see anything suspicious, " Takashi you have it? " I ask not taking my eyes out from the villagers, " always " answers Takashi hiding my sword within his Hakama.**

 **" Is something wrong? " asks Yukito quietly, " I'm not sure but I sense something...keep your guard up " I reply as Yukito nods but then applause were heard as Touya steps into the circle meaning I should be going as well, " you can't stall Syaoran we'll keep a lookout " Eriol explains before I enter the circle.**

 **" Impressive match against Yue " said Touya getting into the stand, " he's a great warrior " I replied preparing myself but my eyes still searched. " Remember what I said to you...don't hold back "** **said Touya awaiting to begin just then from behind him in the far corner of the gates something starts shining.**

 **Just as the signal to start was given the shine was quickly coming closer as Touya was charging I toss the kendo sword then sprint towards him pushing the sword up before tackling him to the ground. Everyone gasped at my action, " WHAT THE HELL???!! " shouts Touya only to go silent when he sees a sharp arrowhead in my hand along with blood dripping...**

 **" XIAO-HON!!!!!!!! " shouts a loud voice announcing the name of my uncle, just then countless unknown warriors come out from different areas from either the gates, some disguised as drummers to even emerging from where the villagers were watching.**

 **" SYAORAN!!!! " shouts Takashi tossing my sword to me before him and Eriol along with other soldiers begin fighting...**

 **AN: I did it. I got through completing another chapter, it took me a while but I finally did it...**


End file.
